


Purpose

by SomeBratInAMask



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeBratInAMask/pseuds/SomeBratInAMask
Summary: Amaterasu has known the winter.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/gifts).



"I've known the winter."

Skadi looks up from lacing her boots. Amaterasu is standing not too far off, feet barely touching the ground, and her mirror just to the side of her. She seems severe, but she always does before a battle.

Skadi returns her gaze to her boots. Kaldr is on his stomach at her feet. He has one eye shut and one eye open, half-resting. "I'm sure you've known many winters, O Goddess of the Universe," Skadi replies.

Out of the corner of her eye, Skadi can see Amaterasu shake her head. "I mean a different kind of winter," Amaterasu tries to clarify. "The kind that stays past welcome and leaves only when carried out."

"I've yet to have a winter I didn't welcome."

"No, I imagine you're not the type."

Skadi glances up again. Amaterasu is smiling softly. "What are you getting at?" Skadi asks, suspicious.

Amaterasu must take this as an invitation, because she closes the gap between them and gently sits down with her legs crossed.

Skadi finishes the final bow in her laces and braces for conversation.

Amaterasu wastes no time. "How did you find such strength to confront your enemies immediately after the death of your father?"

Skadi had not braced enough. She doesn't know whether to answer the question Amaterasu asked, or to answer the one she didn't. _Did you ever mourn him? Did you even hesitate when choosing to spend your eternity with his executioners?_

It's a question Skadi still asks herself sometimes, when she's away from Odin and Loki long enough. She's learned to love and laugh, but reasons to can grow sparse without more cheerful types surrounding her.

Skadi plants her hands on her knees. "Where is all this coming from?" she inquires.

Amaterasu fingers her necklace. "Ashamed as I am to recount this part of my history, the last time I faced tragedy, I did not deal as well as you did. I abandoned my people. I let night settle over the lands indefinitely."

Skadi is familiar with the tale, although no less confused about where this are going. "So I've heard," she simply confirms.

Amaterasu smiles again, as quiet and warm as sunlight filtered through the trees. "There are no secrets among gods," she says wryly.

"Yeah, well, we live longer than our secrets," says Skadi.

"That we do," Amaterasu happily agrees. "But I'm fine with that; truth should always shine. Nothing gets better concealed in the dark. I didn't."

If there's an accusation somewhere in Amaterasu's words, Skadi can't find it. "I didn't dwell after the Jotun's passing. There was no time to; Odin and his allies were celebrating over a body that hadn't even gone cold. I needed justice."

"You needed vengeance," Amaterasu corrects.

Skadi views the two as one and the same. She isn't sure how Amaterasu holds her ground on the battlefield without that conviction. "Call it what you will," Skadi dismisses, "it was my only purpose."

She can hear the monsters be brought into the arena. They roar and stomp as chains clang and men yell. Kaldr's other eye opens.

"Purpose," Amaterasu repeats, eyes falling to the grass. "Perhaps that is what I was missing."

"Perhaps," Skadi agrees. Then she clasps her hand on Amaterasu's shoulder. "But you have it now, don't you?"

Amaterasu looks back up. Skadi gives her a toothy grin.

"Yes," says Amaterasu, almost pensive, "I would say I have it now."


End file.
